


Cupcake

by AlmaBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cupcakes, Dream Sex, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Police Uniforms, Sassy Levi, Stupidity, WTF, Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaBlue/pseuds/AlmaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, un jeune élève-officier de police, a été affecté au commissariat de la ville Rose. <br/>Là se trouve la raison de sa vocation : le Capitaine Levi, redouté par tous y compris ses étranges collègues...  et avec lequel Eren doit désormais cohabiter.<br/>Romance AU Riren en police officers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction publiée sur ce site mais aussi de ma toute première fanfiction SnK...j'espère que vous apprécierez!  
> "Soyez indulgents" j'ai envie de dire; mais je suis ouverte à toute critique!  
> En plus, c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sans avoir de scénario précis en tête, alors je ne garantis rien sur le résultat ahaha. ( D’habitude, j’imagine des tonnes de scénarios qui ne donnent jamais le jour à des fanfics. Là, c’est l’inverse. J'avais juste envie : d’écrire une fanfic (yaoi cela va sans dire), « soft », stupide, et Riren (my OTP !). Mais pour une fois, aucune idée de scénario. Et quand j’ai voulu y réfléchir, l’image d’un cupcake m’est apparue. (Mais….POURQUOI ?? Pourquoi un cupcake??) Du coup tant pis, je me suis lancée. )  
> Donc voilà.   
> J'ai déjà écrit les quatre premiers chapitres de cette fiction, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème quant à ma mauvaise habitude d'updater irrégulièrement! ;)  
> Je voulait écrire un OS mais... ça s'avère plus long que prévu. Du coup, j'ai choisi de diviser cette fic en chapitres courts pour une lecture plus...agréable? (quitte à faire partir en courant des lecteurs à cause du nombre total de chapitres. Tant pis hein.)  
> Bref.  
> Bonne lecture! <3
> 
> P.S: le premier chapitre est très bizarre, vous voilà prévenu(s)!

Devant Eren se tenait Levi, le Capitaine le plus réputé de la police. En _tablier._

La vision aurait pu être alléchante, si le tablier n’était pas complété par la tenue de ménage habituelle de Levi. Sur le tout reposait un insigne de policier, ce qui rendait l’accoutrement aussi étrange que ridicule.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Eren fixait son supérieur avec incompréhension. Incompréhension qui s’accentua lorsque le brun se décala de quelques pas, laissant apercevoir à son subordonné la raison d’une telle tenue. 

Des cupcakes.

Levi, le pire cauchemar des malfrats, avait cuisiné des cupcakes. Et le fixait d’un air impassible.

Eren s’inquiéterait pour la santé mentale de son supérieur si ses propres neurones n’avaient pas disjonctés. 

_Pourquoi ?_

L’homme était doué certes lorsqu’il s’agissait de capturer des criminels et les envoyer derrière les barreaux ; il savait également comment garder son appartement immaculé… mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de cuisine, le meilleur policier de Snk était loin d’être à la hauteur. Enfin, façon de parler.

Petra lui avait raconté avoir vu Levi faire cuire des pâtes, un jour où il était d’humeur noble. Le résultat était apparemment difficilement descriptible mais certainement immangeable.

C’est pourquoi la suspicion animait maintenant les orbes émeraude.   Les sourcils froncés, Eren laisser aller son regard de  Levi aux cupcakes, attendant que l’un d’eux bouge ( ou explose).

Imperturbable, l’homme aux cheveux corbeau fini par se  mouvoir. Ses longs doigts s’enroulèrent autour de l’un des gâteaux, avant de se diriger lentement vers la bouche d’Eren.

Une voix suave résonna aux oreilles du châtain tandis que, horrifié, il fixait son supérieur.

« Goutes-y Eren. Je suis certain que tu vas trouver cela délicieux… »

 

Le glaçage du gâteau atteignait les lèvres d’Eren lorsque celui-ci entendit, semblant venir de nulle part, une voix similaire à celle de son vis-à-vis faire écho :

« DEBOUT, PAUVRE IMBECILE ! BOUGE TES FESSES DE BON A RIEN ! »

 

Eren se réveilla en sursaut.


End file.
